ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Meereen
Meereen is the northernmost and the largest of the three great Slaver Cities of Slaver's Bay. It is ruled by House Targaryen since Daenerys' conquest, though the remnants of the families of the Great Masters, the heads of Meereen's slaving families, still hold some political sway. Meereen lies on the northeast coast of Slaver's Bay at the mouth of the Skahazadhan, where it flows from its origins in Lhazar through the range of sandstone mountains separating Meereen and the rest of Slaver's Bay from the Red Waste. The Dothraki Sea lies to the north, beyond the river. To reach Lhazar from Meereen one must pass through the Khyzai Pass. Currently, Meereen is ruled by one of two Targaryen kings: Rhaegar I Targaryen, First of His Name and King of Meereen. History Copper is plentiful in the Ghiscari hills, but the metal is not as valuable as it had been when bronze ruled the world. Cedars once grew tall along the coast but grow no more; they were felled by the axes of the Old Empire or consumed by dragonfire when Ghis made war against Valyria. Once the trees had gone, the soil baked beneath the hot sun and blew away in thick red clouds. According to Galazza Galare, the Green Grace, it was these calamities that transformed her people into slavers. Without slaves, Meereen has little to offer. When attempting to convince Daenarys to marry him, Hizdahr zo Loraq tells her of Meereen’s past and future possibilities. Although what he says to Daenerys is worded in such a way so that it may appeal to her, there is likely much truth in what he declares, “Before you came, Meereen was dying. Our rulers were old men with withered cocks and crones whose puckered cunts were dry as dust. They sat atop their pyramids sipping apricot wine and talking of the glories of the Old Empire whilst the centuries slipped by and the very bricks of the city crumbled all around them. Custom and caution had an iron grip upon us till you awakened us with fire and blood. A new time has come, and new things are possible." Indeed, since Daenerys Stormborn chose to remain in Slaver's Bay, many reforms were made in the name of the people. Rather than remaining content in the trading of flesh as its sole source of commerce, the Dragon Queen attempted to abolish slavery and push for new options. Although these particular reforms would fade due to the influence of the Great Masters and the constant threat of civil unrest, it woke the region from its slumber and forced them to consider new ideas. Now, the city is ruled by Rhaegar I Targaryen, First of His Name and King of Meereen; the great-grandson of the Dragon Queen who had conquered Meereen seventy years prior. Though young, the new king holds the same beliefs that there is a greater future for Meereen and its people, and he devotes himself to the cause night and day. However, the same age-old conflict between tradition and change threatens to hamper any progress the Targaryen might make. Layout Meereen is as large as Astapor and Yunkai combined. Like them it is made of brick, except here the bricks are of many colors. The streets are wide and the fighting pits are red. The city is dominated by a monstrous pyramid, called the Great Pyramid. Meereen's walls are high, studded with bastions and anchored by great defensive towers at every angle. The north wall of the city runs along the river bank of the Skahazadhan, the river that flows through the city. It's west wall runs along the shore of Slaver's Bay. Bronze harpy heads with open mouths top its gates, from which the Meereenese can pour boiling oil to deter attackers. Meereen draws its water from deep wells instead of the Skahazadhan river into which the sewers of the city empty out. * The Great Pyramid is huge, 800 feet tall and topped with a towering bronze harpy. There are a score of lesser pyramids in the city, but none stand even half as high. It is here Daenerys Targaryen resided after she conquered the city, in large chambers at the apex of the pyramid. Since then, the Targaryen ruler sits and holds court within the main chamber. Reforms have seen the re-dedication of some rooms to serve in different capacities. Some of these rooms include: the Council Chamber '-' '''a large, open room with a grand stone table at which the ruler and his councilors convene - as well as the '''Hall of the Dragonguard, a wing about half-way up the grand structure that serves as a barracks for the household guards and their captains, the hand-picked warriors assigned by the king as his "Dragonguard". * Temple of the Graces is a huge structure topped with golden domes. It houses the priestesses of Meereen, called the Graces. The Graces are divided into groups, each with a specific color and specialty. It lies to the west of the Great Pyramid. In recent years, the Temple has also been made to accommodate the practice of foreign religions such as the followers of R'hllor and various minor religions of Essos. This has caused some strife with the traditionalists. * The Fighting Pits are huge circular arenas built of many multicolored bricks. The largest and most extravagant in Meereen is Daznak's Pit, the largest fighting pit in Slaver's Bay. Rather than restrict the combat, as Daenerys Stormborn desired, Rhaegar I decided instead to use it as a form of execution and a host site for trials by combat. Often, the more confident soldiers of the Meereenese army and Dragonguard will test themselves or train with live weaponry in the pits. Category:House Targaryen Category:Cities Category:Slaver's Bay